transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Magnus
Profile "Consistency is victory." Resolute, fair, and courageous beyond reproach. Ever ready to sacrifice himself for the sake of his fellow Autobots, he makes an excellent commander when needed, but is uncomfortable in the role. He is all soldier, preferring to carry out Rodimus Prime's orders. Carries missile launchers capable of hitting a target 30 miles away. Possesses magnificent fighting skills, courage, and a gift for battlefield improvisation. History None. Notes * Ultra Magnus can't deal with this page now. * Ultra Magnus' fingers are too fat to fit into the Matrix's finger-holes. * Ultra Magnus is the one to call if you need someone to blow up a priceless work of art or a planet and not feel the least bit bad about it afterwards. Just tell him Rodimus said it had to be done. * Ultra Magnus spent some time stuck in a coffin in the Dead Universe while Nemesis Prime ran around in Ultra Magnus's armour, pretending to be Ultra Magnus. * Magnus player’s (Kenya) secret wish: Starting a scene, in car-carrier mode carrying a bunch of Autobots in car mode. Magnus would crashe into the Decepticons ranks/fortifications and unload all the Autobots right in the middle of the Decepticons. Logs 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2010 *Melinda Interviews Diktat - 2018 *Agorahex-Killarn Rumble - *Trial on Brandax - 2020 *Oh, Canada! - 2021 *Rescuing the cityformers - 2022 *Grand Thef Kazakstan - 2028 *Vindicator Destroys Panama - *2028 Full Combat: Catechism Versus Galvatron - For the 2028 Olympics 2029 right|thumb|Heeeeeeeey, Macarena AIIIIEEE!! *New Prime, New Danger - Rodimus Prime returns, but why is he so keen on putting up a border fence to keep out Mexicans? * Dockside Cuddles - The Autobots make a diversionary strike on the docks of New Crystal City. But they reckoned without its guardian - the gigantic robot squid known as 'Cuddles' *Argosy, Arise! - *RIP Argosy - *Touchdown on Nebulos - The Autobots set up base on Nebulos, but Scourge the tracker is on their trail! *The Great Date - *Awakening - *An Inspector Calls - *Power Armour Old-Skool Style - With the Pretender armours in the lab, Ultra Magnus decides to take off his own armour for once... *I Have No Mouth And I Must Transform - *Hot Hot Cerebro-Shell & Yamalia Action - *Ural in this together now - *St Petersburg Reclaimed - *Junkions Gone Wild! Have the Junkions gone mad? Swarm after swarm descend on the planet Krithella IV to tear it apart for scrap. But the Decepticons are also there, searching for a rare power crystal... *Magnus Deals With It - In Egypt, Guiltor and Ultra Magnus fight a brutal battle to the death. One will stand and one will fall... *2029 Olympics: Curling - *Trial of Monstereo - *2029 Olympics: Blueshift vs Redshift (Full Combat) - *Battle For Jazz's Core - *Bread and Battles - *Rise of the Reavers - *More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 2 - *More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 3 - 2030 *Battle of Mimas - *Harvest: One. Transformers: Zero - *Mercury Memories - *The IMAX Experience - *!Inspiring Conversation - James Bailey comes to Magnus for advice on leadership. *Open Door Policy - Just one day in the life as numero dos of the Autobots. *Amazon Ambush - Air Raid manages to get himself caught out in the open against two Decepticons. *Crystal City Art Festival! - Crystal City celebrates its neutrality by showcasing the creations of Cybertron's citizens. Some of the art critics are MURDER, though. * What Lies Beneath - Crosscheck takes a crack team of adventurists into the chasm accidentally discovered by Markdown. * Teaching Magnus to Deal with It - Two Seekers choose to ambush the City Commander in Senegal, QVC has a special sale! * The Prime Behind - Ultra Magnus and Rodimus have a classic command debate about the current direction of the faction. * Bughunt - Some insect aliens get squished, but their deaths shall be avenged! Maybe. * Escape From Monacus - Trapped on a moved Monacus, the Autobots must come together and find a means of escape! * You're a Transport? LAME - Ultra Magnus finally meets Sentinel Prime, isn't very impressed. *Threats and Promises - Ultra Magnus has a chat with Astrotrain about his time manipulation. 2032 * Seacon issues in the Harbor! - The Bots do some work in San Fran Harbor and a Seacon shows up! Players Formerly: Kenya, Ion Tzil'macht, and Dinobut Category:Reavers